Indigo
by Evilsnowswan
Summary: [Rumbelle Mermaid!AU] An injured Belle is captured and brought to Gold and Milah's aquarium. Gold is a marine biologist dedicated to protecting the creatures there, Milah wants to turn a profit, and their son has his own ideas about how to befriend a mermaid.
1. Indigo

She had turned his beloved research center into a theme park. He had let her do it. It sounded like a reasonable thing to do, at first. Display a few of the sea's wonderful creatures while he conducted his research or nursed them back to health, and have interested visitors pay a little fee, so he could sustain his work and their station. It made sense and she had convinced him quickly. It could do so much good to educate people, she had said. They could buy better equipment, she had said. They might even be able to hire an assistant, so he could spend more time with his family. They could even pay for college, maybe, so Bae could study to become a marine biologist like he wanted. A real one - with a degree to his name.

His wife had a flair for business and was better with people than he was, so he had left everything up to her. Her sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks had made everything better. They were happy again, for a little while. There was a smile on her face when she looked at him, a spring in her step. Her excitement was contagious and soon his tentative smile had cracked into a wide one to mirror hers.

It didn't last. She was restless. Never happy with how things were. She wanted bigger tanks. She wanted more animals, bigger animals, rarer animals. They expanded constantly – adding a diner, water park rides and a shop with horrifically inaccurate ugly merchandise, toys, and other knickknack for the wailing children to torment their parents until they would waste their hard-earned money on it.

They also had a crew now. Obnoxious people in white collar shirts bustling about and making it hard to think. For all the good the money did them, Murchadh Gold always sighed with relief when the heavy golden gates closed and opening hours were over.

"Papa! Papa, come quick!" The door to his study flew open with a bang and his son, wide-eyed and panting, came bursting through.

"Bae, what – ?"

Before he could finish his sentence he was dragged out of his chair.

"They found one, Papa!" Bae beamed. "A mermaid! A _real_ mermaid!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. "They are bringing her in _now_. Come on!"

Gold could not believe his ears. Of course he knew the legends. Merfolk were very much alive in them, but nobody had seen a _living_ mermaid or –man in centuries. Most people believed them to be mere myth these days. Ever since he had been a little boy he had tried to find them, and had passed his fascination with the beautiful people of the sea down to his own son. Legend had it that their blood was pure gold that held the secret to eternal beauty. They had been hunted down to near extinction upon first discovery for it.

The pain in his ruined ankle momentarily forgotten, he found himself jogging after his son, who had let go of his hand and sped further down the hall to the main aquarium. There were no people here now, they had closed two hours ago.

"Hey, Murdo!" One of their employees, Killian Jones greeted him from the top ramp when he arrived at the scene. "Just in time for the big show. You won't believe your eyes when you see what a fine piece of meat got tangled up in our nets this afternoon. Milah is ecstatic."

Of course she would be. Golden blood in her veins or not, that mermaid equaled big money. His wife would be overjoyed at the thought of all the publicity and riches the poor creature would get them. Theirs would be the only sea park in the world with such a rarity.

He grimaced and looked around, but Milah was nowhere to be seen. She was probably on the phone with national TV right about now and had all the newspapers on hold. Murchadh shook his head.

"Where is she?" he asked, and wasn't sure whether he meant his wife or the mermaid or both.

"Nottingham and Nolan should be wheeling her in any minute now." Killian Jones checked his watch.

"What does she look like?" Bae asked, hopping from one foot to the other on one of the seats of the seating area to see better. Apparently staff had not let him through to the ramps.

"Eh, lad," Jones laughed, "like half a fish, I suppose."

Bae made a _duh_ face and turned to him. "Papa, can I go watch from the top?"

Gold looked at the small group of white shirts on the ramps. Shook his head. "Not yet,"

His son's face fell.

"-but you can go up once she's settled in, alright?"

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I would not fall in. I'm not a baby."

Gold felt almost sorry for his boy. He could see the waves of excitement crashing through his tiny body. His 11-year-old tingled from his head to his toes, bounced on his flexing feet and rubbed his hands together. He wore the facial expression of a small child with an especially large Christmas present. Gold smiled.

They brought her in in one of the transparent containers. Three quarters filled with murky water. Gold could not help but hurry up the water-level ramp after them.

"Careful, people, that's a living creature!" He bellowed. They had thrown her out with the water onto the platform, where the trainers usually stood during their despicable live shows. "Show some respect."

"That's just a fish, man." One of the haulers, a short man with a grumpy face, said and shrugged. "It doesn't care."

Murchadh's hands curled into fists at his side. He very much wished that he had not left his cane behind in the office right about now. He didn't need it at all times, just when he got tired– or when he longed to smash people's heads in. Like now.

"Out of the way!" He pushed past the man and two others and crouched down beside their haul. It _was_ a mermaid. She would have been beautiful with her pastel white skin dusted with light specs of gold, her pink lips, and long obsidian hair all black from the water, but there were bloody cuts in her tail (-_red, not gold. So much for the rejuvenating elixir_-) and angry red marks on her skin where the rope cut into it. The bastards hadn't even bothered to get her out of their fishing net.

"Jones, knife!" He barked and his demand was met instantly with a _Yes, Sir!_, and the requested object placed in his hand. People knew better than to cross him when he was angry, at least.

He cut her loose in a few swift, but careful, movements and tossed the remainder of the net aside. She was breathing, but still out.

"Bae," He called down to the seating area. "Can you get Dr. Whale's kit from the Cockpit and bring it to me, please?" The Cockpit was what they called the little circular office that looked like a tower. Bae was closest to it.

Within minutes the boy had fetched the vet's emergency kit and crouched down next to him, the water seeping through the knees of his pants as he leaned closer to look.

"Oooh!" He extended a hand to touch, but then drew back abruptly. "Papa, she's _hurt_!"

Gold's face softened at the indignation in Bae's voice. He had raised the boy well. Every living creature deserved to be treated with the same level of respect and kindness.

"Yes," He placed a soothing hand on Bae's shoulder, "but it looks worse than it is, I am sure. We can help her. Would you like to assist me?"

Bae nodded eagerly.

"Alright, my boy, first we must patch up the cuts… ."

They sanitized their hands with spray, and then Gold dipped a clean cloth in disinfectant. "I will clean the cuts first. You can help me sew them up."

"Uh-huh", Bae said without taking his eyes off the mermaid's tail, gazing in the same way he'd take in the night sky. "It's so _blue_," he squeaked. "Sparkly… ."

Blue it was indeed - a rich deep indigo. To the touch it was silky. Murchadh ran the cloth up and down slowly, expecting to feel roughness through the fabric. Instead it felt more similar to stroking glass, but _softer_.

He still marveled at the strange sensation when suddenly she jerked awake and bolted upright, her face turned towards him, her eyes wide. She had a look in her eye Gold had seen before, but not on a person. It was the look he'd seen in captive orcas' eyes when they came in for schooling, wild, not even knowing what people are.

He stopped, gazing, mesmerized by how very blue her eyes were. Lighter in color than her tail.

She drew a deep breath, hissed through her teeth and explosively slashed her tail back and forth, splashing them wet, then hurtled into the water.

They watched the faint red trail she left behind.

Gold sighed. She would probably not come out of the fake caves at the bottom of the artificial lagoon willingly to let them help and patch her up then. He did not want to sedate her to do it either, though. No matter what everyone else thought, she wasn't _just _an animal, just a _fish_. It would not have felt right. But help she would need, or her wounds would get infected.

Slowly he got to his feet. "Let's leave her for a bit until she calms down, Boy."

"But," Bae gestured to the water. "She's bleeding!"

Gold steered him off the platform and down the ramp, medical kit in hand. "I know. We'll take care of that as soon as we can." He shooed everyone off the ramps "I want everyone out of here! NOW."

The staff obeyed, but their faces were clearly disappointed. Had they been expecting some kind of show? Did they truly believe the poor thing they just captured and dragged here so barbarically, would entertain them in thanks? _Oafs_.

He dimmed the main lights and sent Bae upstairs. It was too late for the boy to be here anyway. It was a school night.

After everyone was gone, he sank down on one of the plastic seats and watched the water in the reef-tank, his chin resting on his palms. The dust and sand had settled and the fish had come back out, but _she_ remained hidden. He could see her bright eyes flashing at him from inside the cave.

He wondered if she had a name. Every living creature in their tanks had been given a name. It was harder to mistreat something that had a proper name, he had found. Names were powerful that way. He would often pick out the names himself or let Bae do it, but somehow it felt wrong to give her one.

He would have to call her something, though. He looked at the bright blue shining in the darkness again. He loved the color blue. Blue was the color of his favorite things- the sea, bluebirds, bluebells and the sky. He would call her _Indigo_. For now.


	2. Siren

The ear-splitting wailing that cut through the silence, rising to peak and then ebbing and rising again, undulating like a wave, had her flee the shelter of the cave instinctively.

_A grievous error._

As soon as she was out in the open, she found herself blinded by flashes of strange lightning that stung in her eyes and paralyzed her with terror. She had seen lightning before, of course, but it had always been at the surface, far above their heads, and they would retreat to deeper and darker waters until it had passed. Yet, when Belle tried to do just that she collided with something solid under the very thin layer of sand.

Down was not an option, but neither was back. The entrance to the small cave had vanished, another solid barrier in its place. Disoriented, she spun back around. Her breath came in small spurts, shallow and panicked. She couldn't _see_.

She knew of predators that blinded their prey when hunting, but she had either to be surrounded by multiple schools, pods, packs or herds of them or was facing an entirely different ginormous beast to warrant this level of brightness.

Whatever it was, it was going to eat her alive.

Her unseeing eyes wide with fear, her muscles contracted and she froze in place as dread crept over her like an icy current, numbing her brain. The fine hair on the nape of her neck and on her arms bristled, and as if on cue something slick and slippery touched her shoulder. She jumped.

_Dead fish_. A stream of tiny dead fish rained down on her from above. The metallic tang was everywhere. It filled her nose and crawled to the back of her mouth. Her stomach contracted convulsively and she retched and recoiled and her back collided with yet another glass wall. She turned around. Was this a threat, a warning? If they scorned the small fish, they _would_ be coming for her next. Her skin prickled.

She squinted through the glass, but could only make out blurry colors, movements, flashes of white. _Eyes_? _Teeth_?

If vision was out, she had to rely on sound. It was her only chance. She emitted a string of high clicks and short pulses of sound, and listened for the echo. She had to detect the attackers in the hopes of navigating around them to safety or shelter.

She found herself unable to identify, recognize or understand any of the signals over the din. Other noises at frequencies similar to her own were interfering. She raised the intensity of her vocalizations to rise above the ruckus, and tried changing the frequency, but nothing worked. None of her distressed calls were answered (or, if they were, she could not hear the answers) and the noise level made it impossible to navigate by sound. Not only was she practically blind, they had also rendered her mute and deaf.

There was no way around it. She would have to surface.

She came up and the flashing and blaring was magnified tenfold instantly. Belle pressed her hands over her ears. _Were these birds_? Strange birds of prey _screeching_? She forced her eyes open to look around and found what must have been hundreds of pale faces, not so very different from her own, staring back at her.

_Airlings_? - Had the one that had found her injured summoned them all?

She felt the adrenaline almost bursting through her skin, a silent scream locked in her throat. Belle hissed as loudly as she could, then threw herself into a dive with even greater abandon than before. Her lungs and heart were pumping, but the oxygen didn't seem to be enough as she propelled back down, panic tingling in her exhausted muscles.

Some of them lunged forward. She both heard and felt their bodies connect with the walls that surrounded this - for want of a better word - _lake_. The impact sent waves through the water and the energy sizzled through her body like pounding, her rapid breath like thunder in her ears, eyes burning and her lungs on fire, she prayed not to be snatched from the water on her way back down and for the diversion to work.

She whirled in circles to stir up as much sand and sediment, seaweed and coral as she possibly could, then threw herself flat on the ground and rolled a few times. At least somewhat camouflaged with dust particles and sand, she covered her head with her arms and lay completely motionless and quiet, pressed to the cold barrier like a skate, the sand and rubble scraping her skin and scales.

_Be still_. She had to blend in, become invisible. Never easy with her obtrusive flashy tail. _Dead still_. Be still or be dead. _Shhh_.

###

"What _on earth_ is it doing?!" Milah ran a hand through her heavy raven-colored curls. Well, this was what you got, if you didn't set the rules from the very beginning. She may not have been a biologist or an animal trainer, but her own statistics clearly supported that a firm hand from the very first day spent in their tanks onward was absolutely necessary – especially with the larger and more intelligent cetaceans, who could not always be persuaded by buckets of fish. They were more prone to act up and be moody, if you didn't make it absolutely crystal who was boss. Then they became a hazard rather than an asset. They had had no accidents happen at their own park and – _thank God_ – no casualties to report either – but those things happened and they ruined an entire business in one blink of an eye.

The mermaid was half fish, half human-looking, so it would be classified as marine mammal, probably. Milah had long stopped listening to her husband's ramblings about the merfolk and was hazy on the details, but most of that had been him spinning yarns anyway.

There had been a time when she had found it endearing. The way his eyes lit up to resemble amber rather than dim chestnuts when he told the stories and legends that had haunted him since childhood. He knew most of them by heart and would gesture animatedly as he repeated them back to her. He had had different voices for all the species and would make her laugh with his one-man show until her sides hurt and tears came streaming down her face. Sometimes she had hiccuped for almost an entire hour after until she managed to compose herself again.

He had called her his _darling manatee_ back then. Her booming uncontrollable laughter and strictly vegan diet had earned her that moniker – that and the actual hiccuping sea cow they had come across during their honeymoon cruise. Of course, soon after that the name had proven to be a perfect fit - for her resemblance to the massive mammals had quickly become more and more pronounced as she piled on the pounds during her pregnancy. She had made Murchadh stop calling her pet names at some point during her last trimester.

"I have absolutely no idea," Killian shrugged. "But I think they got some good shots."

She turned a little to look at him. Well, they better. Nobody would believe it, if there were no pictures to go with the media coverage. Nobody would come.

"Hopefully -" Milah scrunched up her nose at the fishy odor from the bucket that their staff manager was holding. "And would you mind getting rid of that?" She gave him a disgusted look. "The stench makes me want to lose my breakfast."

She was very well aware of his eyes roaming up and down her body at that, but she did not mind. No one else would know. They were all watching the motionless fish-creature at the bottom of the tank, transfixed – as though continued staring would somehow motivate it to move again.

She had spent hours getting ready this morning, matched her crisp, perfectly tailored skirted suit with her favorite Louboutins (_4 inches, black leather with the signature red bottom_) and some subtle, but classy jewelry. Then she curled her luxuriant hair and styled it until not a single shiny polished curl fell out of place. Her make-up accentuated her high cheekbones and full lips, but wasn't overdone. She knew how to use her sexuality like a weapon to twist men around her little finger and make women jealous, but her fashionable appearance and confident strut also demanded respect and gave her the necessary authority to run the park efficiently and make deals as successfully as she had. She could easily have graced any billboard or magazine cover – she knew she would have outshone those two dimensional photo-shopped models, but she preferred a line of work that required both looks and brains.

The corner of her mouth turned upwards a little. Let him look. Heaven knew Murchadh hadn't looked at her properly in years. Whatever diet or exercise regime she put herself through to keep her slim figure, whatever new haircut she got to compliment her face, whatever clothes or shoes she wore, Murchadh would not notice. He only had eyes for his books and his slimy sea-creatures. If you didn't have scales, gills and fins that sparkled in neon-colors under the skylights, you were practically invisible to the man.

"Mama!" Her son came running towards her through the crowd.

It wasn't even lunch yet, why wasn't he in class? He all but crashed into her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Baelfire, what -? Why aren't you in class?" She would need to have a word with Dr. Hopper, if the teacher was being too indulgent and allowed Baelfire to neglect his school work. Mornings were school hours. The boy knew that. She had not arranged for him to be homeschooled so that he could choose to work at his leisure. She wanted him to excel in life. He needed the best education available to do that.

"Dr. Hopper let me have my break a little early, so I could come and watch the rest of the show for the newspaper people!" She raised a brow and he hastened to add, "We'll make it up later."

He tugged on her left arm and hand with both of his hands and she took an involuntarily step forward. "Mama - she isn't _moving_!"

Milah's face softened a little. "Yes, it's not much of a show yet, I'm sorry," she offered, taking in his sweaty face and agitated expression, and ruffled his hair. "You know we haven't trained it yet." She added a '_because you father won't let us_' in her head.

Not even Dr. Whale would touch the creature against Murchadh's orders. He had said not to sedate it (unless it showed signs of illness) and not to submit it to training yet either. He wanted it to be left in peace and they had closed the reef-tank to the public for now – but she could not deny the reporters or possible sponsors a peek at their newest addition. That wasn't how business worked. He would not have liked it, but he wasn't here to spook them with his yelling. She called the shots.

"They have to stop! Tell them to stop!"

"Tell _who_ to stop _what_?" She had to shift her weight to her right leg to balance his efforts out. "Please, stop dragging me! Baelfire, we discussed this, remember?"

He looked at her and let go, his chest heaving.

He was old enough to verbalize whatever requests or issues he had calmly – or at least as calmly as possible.

"She is _scared_. They need to leave her _alone_! Make. Them. Go. Away!"

He took great care to speak clearly and in short and complete sentences, but he was very far from calm. Tears welled up in his eyes (_so much like his father's in shape and color when she had hoped he would inherit her blue eyes instead_).

"She is fine, lad," Killian interjected. "Nobody is harming her."

She shot him a warning look over her shoulder then turned back to her son. This wasn't about the mermaid at all. Realization began dawning on her and she had to suppress a sigh. He was _projecting_ again. She thought they had moved past this. Dr. Reul-Ghorm had said that he used it as an out when he felt overwhelmed by his own feelings. They were less scary, if they weren't his. Making them a fish's or seal's helped him to verbalize his problems.

What had the doctor said? It was important that he felt heard. _Acknowledge, mirror, offer comfort and a solution (whenever possible) to deescalate the situation and keep the lines of communication open. Reassure._

Maybe Bealfire had heard her and his father argue last night? Or, if it wasn't that, maybe Murchadh's sudden departure had triggered old fears. He hadn't been away from home in years. His traveling for the weekend at short notice might have caused the anxiety issues to resurface.

Milah took her son's hands and squeezed them gently.

Maybe she should reconsider signing him up for a few classes or afterschool activities at the town's school, so he could let off steam with other boys his age on the football field rather than sit around and get antsy, restless and worried from all the bottled up energy and too much time spent in his fantasy world.

Her boy was too soft, too sentimental. He would not make it far in the outside world like this. He needed to learn how to work through his emotions instead of living with his head in the clouds. But she was fighting a lost battle – Murchadh would not hear any of it. Quite to the contrary, he fed into their son's fairy tale obsession and exuberant imagination whenever he could.

Baelfire _would_ choose the mermaid as mouthpiece, naturally.

"Bae," she said. "It – _she_ – is fine. All the strangers, the change, yes – that might be a little frightening at first, but - - _she_ will get used to it quickly, believe me. Change isn't scary. She knows that. Animals can adapt very quickly." She smiled at him, but he did not look convinced.

"But," She could see him struggle for words. "She doesn't _look_ like she's fine." His intonation made it sound like a question.

"Baelfire," She crouched down to be at eye-level and stroked his knuckles with her thumbs reassuringly. "Have you ever seen me, your father, or anyone else here mistreat any of our animals?"

He shook his head. "But –"

"When _Miss Pans_ first came here, did we hurt her?"

"Miss _Potts_," he corrected defiantly.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart, Miss Potts -"_ Pans, Potts_ – did it really matter? But she knew he didn't like it when she got any of the names wrong. Especially not the name of his favorite orca. "You know I always mix them up. I'm sorry – but we took good care of her, did we not?" She pressed.

"Yes."

"See? There is no need to worry. Just leave it up to the adults to take care of everything, okay? I promise you, everything is alright."

Baelfire looked in the direction of the tank, his jaw clenched. She could feel her toes go numb in her shoes.

"Milah!"

She wanted to turn and snap at Killian to keep his mouth shut, and straightened up to do just that, but then saw the group of people he was discretely pointing at.

Suits. Lots of suits. Then cardigans and oddly discolored eco shoes. Dictaphones, pens and clipboards, cameras and microphones. The whole motley crew was coming their way now.

She let go of one of Bae's hands and ran her fingers through her curls.

"Mama!"

She didn't have time for _this_ now. She had a press conference to run. She had to go in there and give her carefully constructed speech and Baelfire had classes to attend.

The first eco-shoed imbecile to reach them extended his microphone, his face eager "Mrs. Gold, can you comment on -"

"It's Mrs. _Montgomery_-Gold, " she corrected automatically, with the fakest smile of fake smiles plastered on her face and her voice liquid honey. "And I assure you, we will have plenty of time for all your questions and concerns in just a moment."

_What a greenhorn_.

She turned towards the whole group, which had come to a halt. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now that your curiosity has been somewhat sated, please follow Mr. Killian Jones here," She signaled Killian with her eyes and he raised his hand. "To our conference room and set up at your leisure. I will be with you all shortly."

Killian brushed past her and made his way to the head of the group. "Please, if you would all follow me. Through here -" Thankfully he had left his smelly bucket behind.

She turned back to her son, but remained standing. "Which class do you have now?"

"Algebra," Bae mumbled. "But –"

"Look, Bae, we both have jobs to do right now," She brushed his cheek with her hand. "But I can call Dr. Whale to come in and take another look at the mermaid as soon as I am done with our visitors, if you would like that?"

The tension left his face. _Finally_.

"Yes, please."

"Alright," she said. "And if I catch Miss Lucas after her break, I will consult her too. That sound like a good idea?"

Baelfire beamed at her. "Yeah."

Her muscles were screaming at her to move. She had to get to the conference. She was determined to do this right, though. Check off all the neat little boxes in her head. She didn't need another thing for Murchadh to yell at her over when he returned.

"I am glad you came to me to talk about what bothered you, sweetheart. We can talk more over dinner, if there is anything else." She ruffled his hair again. "But now, please get back to your equations."

She watched him go and waved when he looked back from the door. Once he had turned the corner, she fluffed her hair, smoothed down her skirt and made her way to the conference rooms at a fast but controlled pace.


	3. Hands

He had homework to do. Dr. Hopper had asked him to write a story. Bae sat at his desk and stared at the blank page in front of him. He liked stories and coming up with them was easy, but his mind was elsewhere. Whatever his mum and Killian Jones had said, she _had_ been frightened.

He threw his whale-shaped eraser into the air and caught it a couple of times. If only his father hadn't left this morning. He would have seen it. He would have understood and he would have _stopped_ them.

Bae rubbed the soft sea animal between his palms until his skin was hot and smelled of rubber. Of course Dr. Whale had not been in – at least not as far as he knew– and his attempt to locate Ruby himself after class had also failed. He put the eraser down, shoved his pad and pens further away and got up. His mother wasn't back yet and he could finish this later.

Determined he walked to his parents' bedroom and got the key from his father's bedside cabinet. Technically he wasn't allowed in the study unsupervised, but nobody paid him any mind as he walked the halls a little while later and - after having made sure that the coast was clear – let himself in.

He turned on the lights and navigated the organized chaos with utmost caution. If he didn't disturb anything, his father would never know that he had been in here.

The only thing he moved was the book he had come for. It was a very old book, bound in leather with roughly cut pages. On the cover was a picture of a mirror and a comb. He took it from its usual spot on the shelves and sat down on the floor cross-legged to read.

###

The daily pre-closing announcements echoed through the building and startled him out of his reverie. He had forgotten the time. He needed to hurry. He scrambled to his feet, but his numb legs gave out from under him and he fell face forward to the floor. He meant to land on his palms and forearms in a pushup position without letting the rest of his body touch the ground (like Ruby had taught him), but instead his palms and knees made contact first and he winced. They were still tingling when he put the book back and quickly left the office.

He ran down the hallway and up the stairs to their home, taking two steps at a time.

The scent of tomatoes, garlic and onions greeted him at the door. The rich aroma of his favorite creamy tomato sauce bubbling sluggishly in a saucepan on the stove wafted down and beckoned him into the kitchen.

His mother had her back to him and was slowly stirring and adding condiments while talking into the phone cradled against her shoulder. He inhaled deeply -_parsley, oregano, basil and pepper_.

Bae peeked around her and to his delight found small dough pouches sitting on the chopping board and a bowl with filling right next to it. He grinned. Home-made ravioli were his favorite. His stomach growled and anticipation made his mouth water, but there was something else that he needed to do first.

His resolve to leave the room quietly was put to the test the moment he turned and spotted the strawberries. Fresh crimson berries covered with a mountain of tangy sweet whipped cream and grainy brown sugar in a bowl on the table. He stopped and licked his lips, glancing back over his shoulder. Maybe he could just take _one_ \- ?

"Don't even think about it!" His mother had turned and covered the phone with her hand. "Dessert," she said, covered the pan and reduced the heat, and then walked out of the kitchen and into her office. Bae heard the door close. His mum didn't like when other people were in the same room when she talked on the phone.

Bae snatched a small strawberry from the side and plopped it into his mouth, then went into the bedroom to return the key. He hesitated. He should probably ask first, but if he went and knocked on her door now, the answer would most definitely be no.

His heart pounding hard, he sat down at her vanity table and rummaged in the small drawers until he had found it. A jeweled comb, silver, the spine shaped like a leaf with a single blue gemstone set in the middle. It was a _blue garnet_, Bae knew, because his father had shown it to him once. They were really, really rare and could change color too - from blue at daytime to reddish purple under incandescent light. His papa had given it to his mum on their wedding day. It had belonged to his grandmother.

Not to Marmie Montgomery, who thankfully lived across the country, and whom he only had to see once a year (_Christmas_) if he was lucky and two to four times if he was not (_Christmas, his mum's birthday, his birthday and sometimes Easter or Thanksgiving_). It had belonged to his other grandma, who had died when his papa had been just a boy. Bae sometimes wished he could have met her. The only grandmother he had left was nothing like the grandmothers in stories and her perfume made him dizzy and sick to his stomach. He much preferred Ruby's grandmother who ran the diner and had everyone call her Granny.

He carefully took the comb from its box, closed his hand around it, and went to his room to get a backpack.

The sauce was still simmering on the stove when he walked back into the kitchen. His mother hadn't returned to check on her cooking yet. He double-checked that her door was still closed before he climbed onto the counter to reach the Tupperware (_Do not sit or climb on the counters! Get a stepping stool or ask an adult for help, don't make me tell you again!)_, and then hopped back down and opened the fridge.

Surveying the contents, Bae bobbed on the balls of his feet, the cool air pleasant on his flushed face. He had to decide fast. He reached for half a cucumber, a tomato, and a green and yellow pepper, and put them in the container. His heart in his throat, he stopped and listened. Yes, she was still chatting and walking up and down in her office, her heels clicking on the hardwood.

Next he grabbed two bananas, an apple and a box of cubed mango from the fruit bowl and shoved everything into his bag. He also snuck two large chocolate-chip cookies from the cookie jar, wrapped up in paper towels, into the front pocket.

He had just reached the door again when the office door opened and his mum (_phone still glued to her shoulder_) strode past him and, in passing, gave him a look that said she had counted the strawberries before coating them (_which, of course was a lie_). He leaned on the door frame and inconspicuously pushed his bag into the hall with his foot.

His mother peered into the pan and beckoned for him to come and taste the sauce. It was delicious. Bae gave her the thumbs up and she smiled before returning her attention to the small voice at her ear. He rolled his eyes and scuffed to his room to get the comb from his desk. She was _always_ on the phone.

Hair adornment in hand, he stopped in the kitchen door and took a deep breath.

"Mama!"

No reaction. She hated being talked to when she was on the phone. She was filling the pouches.

"Mama!" he said again, louder.

She turned around then, her raised eyebrows snapping '_What_?', and indicated the phone.

"Can I have this?" He held up the comb so that only the prongs were visible, the gemstone hidden in his palm and cool against his skin.

She glanced at it, then looked at his face and pressed her lips into a thin line. She was talking numbers with whoever was at the other end of the line. _Excellent_.

"Can – I – have – this?!" he repeated, a calculated vein of whining in his voice.

"Hang on one second."

He felt his neck and ears grow hot when she put down the phone and covered it.

"Baelfire, I am still in the middle of a call. What do you need a comb for?!"

He shrugged noncommittally. "Can I have it? _This one_?" He held it up a little higher.

The caller said something that was muffled by her fingers. "Yes, for the love of God, take it."

"Okay, thanks. Can I go downstairs until dinner?"

She nodded, the phone back against her ear, and pointed to the hall. _Yes. Out._

Bae grabbed his backpack from the floor, swung it over his shoulder and thundered down the stairs. He smirked._ Victory_.

###

Numb with exhaustion and pain she had stayed inside the cave (_after it had opened back up for her_) and curled into a ball until she was one hundred percent sure the danger had passed. The airlings had left and taken the bright lights with them.

She swam around gingerly and recognized nothing in this strange new place. The fish and plants were alien, taste, sound, and smell foreign to her senses. The water, although salty, was somehow overly acidic and soapy, rancid and putrid, with other strange flavors mixed into it. _What_ was this place? _Where _was this place?

She called out again, but had stopped expecting an answer. Deep down she knew that she was alone. And yet - what if there_ were_ others? Somewhere behind other sets of glass walls?

She was surprised the airlings hadn't killed her yet. That was what they did, wasn't it? Maybe they hadn't been hungry. Maybe they liked to play with their food first. _Food_. She already felt light-headed and weak, but there was nothing edible anywhere. She had tried some of the weird-looking plants in her despair, but they were hard as rock and lifeless.

It had rained tiny brown grains earlier and the listless creatures that lived in this glass coffin had gobbled them right up, so she had tried a handful too. _Gross_ – but they had staved off the pains for a little while.

Her stomach rumbled, the hunger gnawing away at her insides.

With a long sigh she let herself sink to the bottom and stared up at the strange grey sky. Did the sun never come out here? Were there no clouds? The air was as still – no fresh breeze and no wind to caress the water. Absolutely no movement at all - except for the few colorful fish that swam around in a stupor every now and then. Their beady little eyes were dull and saw nothing.

Belle missed the sounds of her home. She missed the waves. She wondered whether it was possible that she would dissolve into foam before they could come back and make her their next meal.

She lay on the hard sand unmoving for what seemed like an eternity and felt time move right through her and leave her body to trickle into the sand grains.

Then her eyes flew back open. _Music_.

The voice was smooth, clear, and quiet and the song was entirely unfamiliar, but she found it strangely soothing, in a way. She knew that airlings could not sing, but this one did. It didn't matter that the melody was sung out of tune. It was the promise of tomorrow. It was beautiful, and she wished that the singing would never stop.

The voice sang the same song over and over again, but then went quiet and did not resume.

Belle worried her lip and waited. The sudden silence rang in her ears.

_If she was going to die either way, she might as well_ – her curiosity getting the better of her, she plucked up her courage and swam to the surface to take a peek at the singing airling.

It was a young airling and he was alone. No other airlings in any direction (_as far as she could tell_). What was the boy doing here? What did he want? Why had he sung?

His _legs_ (_that's what the flesh-colored things at the end were called, right?_) crossed, he sat on the strange yellow platform that she had awoken on and waved at her.

Belle cocked her head slightly to one side. He didn't _look_ dangerous. Had he had a tail, he might have looked a regular little merling. Not that she had seen one herself, but this was how she imagined them to look. The little thing was strangely cute. She swam a little closer, but stayed out of his reach. Just in case.

The airling made a sound – _sounds_ – but he wasn't singing now. This had to be how they sounded when they _spoke_. Not pretty. Rough and throaty and there were hissing sounds. Many of them.

He looked at her expectantly. His hopeful little face almost made her laugh. He wanted to - _talk_? Talk to _her_? Belle shook her head.

The airling furrowed his brow, his little pink tongue peeking out between his teeth like he was biting down on it. Then his face lit up and he sat up a little straighter. Belle watched fascinated as he pushed back the green fabric that covered his arms to reveal more of his skin and raised his hands in front of his body.

He waved as if to make sure he had her attention (_which he had_) and then - in quick succession -raised his brows, pointed at his earlobe, the corner of his mouth, and then at her. Waited.

_Huh_? Belle shrugged.

He spoke again.

Belle shook her head once more. Those sounds must have meant something, but she had no idea what it was.

He raised his eyebrows again, pointed at his right ear, and tapped it twice.

_Ear_? _Ears_? - Oh, did he want to know if she could _hear _him? Belle touched her own ear and nodded.

He smiled and she could see that his upper left canine was missing. He also had dimples.

She touched her throat and shook her head.

He nodded. Then he moved his curled right hand down in front of his chest. Pointed at her again.

_What_?

She moved a little closer as he turned his upper body sideways and rummaged in the bag next to him. Belle watched as he produced a little box with a blue lid. It made a popping sound as he took it off. Then he took something else – white – from the bag and put it in the box as well. His lips pressed tightly together, he held the box out to her, his eyes wide, open, and round. He rubbed his belly with his other hand and nodded encouragingly.

Belle hesitated. Had he brought – _food_? She _was_ hungry. She bit her lip.

He shook the box a little and the contents rattled.

_Okay_ \- (_but only because she was very very hungry_).

There was not much distance left between them now. She looked at him again. He was still smiling. She could see his little chest fall and rise rapidly. Apparently she wasn't the only one here who was nervous. What could the little airling possibly have to be nervous about, though?

Belle peered into the box and saw: a long green thing, a round red one, something green and something yellow, two longer and slightly crooked objects in another shade of yellow, and another round thing of reddish-green color. All were unfamiliar. She sniffed at them.

Her nose directed her to the white object that lay on top of the others. She touched it with her fingertips (_soft_), but then drew her hand back and looked at the boy's face again. _Yes_?

He put the box down in front of him (_could she snatch it? Drag it into the water?_) and waved for her attention again (_yes_?). His right hand made a little fist, thumb on his knuckles.

She watched as he nodded, then raised and lowered his fist, bending at the wrist and moving it like he was knocking on something. He did it again, more slowly, and pointed first at his nodding head and then at his - - _nodding_ fist.

_Oh_. His fist hand was supposed to be his _head_ \- his head nodding 'yes'?

She copied him. _Yes_.

What kind of game was this? She didn't quite understand what he was getting at, but she _liked_ games. She liked games too much. That was why she had - Oh, more _waving_.

Belle directed her attention back to his little hands and face. Somehow she found him extremely funny to watch.

He raised his right hand again, took his index finger together with his middle finger, and tapped them together with his thumb in a firm single motion. Shook his head.

It reminded her of a seagull's beak snapping shut (_as if_. _Obnoxious little buggers_). So – a closing beak equaled 'no'? Alright, she would play. She repeated the hand gesture back to him.

He nodded his fist in response and she laughed soundlessly.

He picked up his box again and motioned _yes_, so Belle reached for the white object again. Inside it were two brown ones. They smelled pleasantly sweet. She took one (_rough, but also soft_) and paused, her belly roaring at her to just cram the thing into her mouth already.

The boy took the other one and bit into it. Bravely, Belle did the same. _Hmmm_. Whatever it was, she liked it. It was a little dry though. _Maybe_-? She dunked it into the water and took another bite. _Eww, no, mistake_. Belle looked at the now rather gooey thing in her hand, appalled and just a little bit offended. What good was any food if it could not be taken underwater?

The boy was making sounds again and, although it sounded nothing like what she was used to, she could instantly tell that this was _laughter_. He was laughing at her!

Oh, just he wait! She threw the thing in his general direction. It brushed his leg and he looked up. His eyes were narrowed and a little teary, a rosy glow to his cheeks now. There were more teeth missing. He signed '_no_.'

She responded '_yes_' and raised her chin defiantly, but her mouth twitched, and she had to fight a smile.

He held out the box again.

Passing over everything that was green (_unripe_?) and red (_danger!_), her hands wavered over the yellow objects. The long ones seemed sturdier (_maybe they wouldn't crumble_?), so she took one of them and put the tip in her mouth.

He was laughing _again_. What had she done _now_?

He made the closed beak again, laughter shaking his tiny body, and held out his hand.

Reluctantly, she handed it over and then watched as he broke the shell and peeled it down to reveal something just as long, but paler in color. She stared at it. Was it – a _pearl_? No, those were _round_?

He broke the thing in half and handed one half back to her, then shoved his half into his mouth.

She copied him. Despite its mushy texture it was rather nice. Sweet, but not overly so. She reached for the other one from the box and repeated his movements to get to the edible core. For a fleeting moment she thought about eating the entire thing and quickly, but then divided it anyway and held out the second half to him.

He took it, moved it into his left hand, and placed the fingers of his flat right hand near his lips. Then, smiling, he moved his hand forward and a bit down in her direction.

_What_? She tilted her head.

He produced another box from his bag. It held little orange cubes. He gave her one and this time she did not hesitate to put it in her mouth. It had a rich, sweet flavor and was very juicy. Belle held out her hand for another.

They had made it through half of the box when he waved for her attention again.

She licked her fingers. Nodded.

He pointed at her tail in the water, so she raised it a little bit until her fin was visible, and tried not to wince.

He made the _yes_ gesture, then moved his hands to his legs and, extending the index fingers of both hands, brought them toward each other twice using a twisting movement, his leg in the middle and his face contorting.

His anguished face had startled her and she only caught him pointing to her fin with his eyebrows raised at the end of it, the second time he repeated his movements.

This was harder than the beak. Belle blinked. It looked like - - _like_ he was miming getting his legs caught in something. Something that hurt them. Oh_. Oh._

She pointed at her fin, screwed up her face a little, and nodded her fist. _Yes_, her fin and tail _did_ hurt - if that was what he had been asking her. The cuts (_however they had come about_) were painful and moving around hurt her quite a bit. It also did not help that she had gotten sand into the wounds earlier. For some reason they wouldn't heal as quickly as she was used to. Maybe it was the water.

Before she could do anything else, the airling had gotten up and was running someplace. Diving, she followed him to keep him in sight. He vanished for a moment, but then came hurtling back in her direction with another box in his hand. _Red_.

She was faster than he was, came up, and waited for him at the platform.

He crouched back down and opened the box.

Belle didn't like the smell emanating from it. Wary, she watched him spray his hands with something that bit her nose. He then took a piece of white fabric and poured something over it. The stench was sharp and Belle withdrew, apprehensive. She did not like this.

He beckoned her over.

She looked at his eyes. It didn't _appear_ like he meant her harm?! Slowly, her eyes fixed on the smelly cloth, she swam back.

He motioned for her to lift her fin and, after a moment's hesitation; she did and placed it – twitching nervously - on the rim of the platform. What was he _doing_?

He reached for it, but then stopped and did the '_yes'_ gesture with his eyebrows raised. _Question_.

With her bottom lip between her teeth she nodded. Alright, yes, he _could_ touch.

_Or maybe not_.

Sharp pain seared through her tail, worse than an urchin's bite, her mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to she slashed at him, dove and curled into something fetal, something primeval. The pain licked up her back like scorching fire, burning and radiating. Even after a few minutes had passed, it still had unpleasant warmth to it, eating at her stomach. There was nausea too, just enough to make her hug her middle, and breathe slowly in and out through her nose for a while.

_Ouch_.

Only her eyes and nose visible, she came back up. He was still there, an anxious and guilty expression on his face, and also very wet. _Good_. That hadn't been nice of him at all.

Using a couple of clockwise motions, he rotated his right hand on his chest with a sorry facial expression.

She blew bubbles. That had been worse than the _nastiest_ nasty jellyfish.

He motioned for her to come back.

_No, no, no_. She rose a little, snapped a few beaks at him (_using both her hands for emphasis_) and splashed backwards into the water again. _Absolutely not_. _No_.

He sat up on his knees, blew a strand of damp hair out of his eyes, and put his hands on his hips, pursing his lips.

She sloshed around. _Nuh-huh_. The repugnant box had to go, or she would. Belle pointed at the cloth in his hand, then at the box.

He sighed and shook his head, but complied.

She then pointed at the box and off into the distance.

He signed '_no_.'

She signed '_yes_' and crossed her arms.

His steps made squeaking sounds on the floor as he went. She followed him again, watching underwater; to make sure the red box would be returned to wherever it came from. Once satisfied, she waited for him at the platform once more.

He sat, crossing his legs, and looked down at her.

She touched the spot where his leg bent and made a puffer fish face.

He snorted and wagged his finger at her, then reached for his bag and put the blue box back inside whilst also taking something else out at the same time.

_More boxes_? No.

The boy held out something silver and sparkly on his palm.

What was it? It had pointy little ends. Belle touched it gently with the tip of her index finger. _Cold_. And _pretty_. She gazed at the blue-ish stone and then at him.

He took her hand and placed the strange object in it.

Not sure what she was supposed to do with it, Belle turned it over in her hands and held it up, this way and that, but no idea came to her. Puzzled, she shrugged.

He pointed at her fin again and she moved it behind her back protectively, slightly irritated.

He signaled _no_ and pointed again, first to the gemstone - making a sound (_no, three_)- and then at her (_same string of sounds again_). When she did not react, he did it a second time.

_What_? Belle looked at the object, held it up, pointed at the gemstone.

He repeated the sounds (_its name_?).

She moved her fin around to the side and pointed at it, testing her hypothesis.

Her pointing was met with the same sounds again.

Slowly, she indicated herself, eyebrows raised.

Another repetition followed.

Was he calling her _gemstone_? Belle looked away nervously before glancing back at him. _A precious radiant gemstone_? She felt the color rise to her cheeks. She sucked in her bottom lip and looked up at him through her long lashes, batting them sweetly. Now, wasn't he cute, the little charmer?

He smirked at her as if saying 'yes, _you heard that right- I was talking about y-o-u_' and plopped down on his stomach, his elbows raised and almost in the water, his chin resting on his hands.

She pointed at herself again and he said the sounds once more, then she pointed at him and he understood her meaning immediately. The answer was a single sound that she made him repeat three more times.

He held out his right hand and she gave the thing back, but instead of putting it away, he reached out, stretching a little, and put it in her hair.

_Oh_. Belle looked at her reflection in the water. That was what it was for.

She took it out, twisted her hair up and pinned it, then swam about with fake aristocratic pride and a haughty face, pretending to be a Princess, which made the little airling almost choke on his own laughter. He was yelping and gasping for air, his head on his arms.

Belle giggled voicelessly and stopped in front of him, their faces level and only a few inches apart. She touched his shoulder and he looked up, his face red and his eyes watery.

What remarkable eyes he had. They were copper against honey, and when they watered they glowed like rust blooming across rain washed steel, bursts of color among the darkness. They were chips of sunlit amber; copper coins scattered across whirled rich soil flecked with black; from honey sweet to the sea battered rocks that pierced the ships. She was mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored his pupils. She had seen those eyes before. They had been the first thing she had seen here – but they hadn't been _his_. They hadn't been the boy's.

She tapped his nose with the tip of her finger and he returned her smile with a genuinely sweet one of his own, before booping her nose in response.

A loud bang cut through the moment, breaking the little spell, and Belle dove under, her eyes turned upwards to watch him.

He put his finger on his lips (_Shhh_.) and winked at her.

She could hear the scraping of his feet on the floor as he got up and quickly walked away. Peeking around the platform, she saw him run, bag on his back, towards another airling - a female. Belle sighed and quickly ducked out of sight. It seemed her little friend had left behind the box with the tasty orange-colored cubes for her, though. She grabbed them and returned to her cave, box safely tucked under her arm, and the pretty silver ornament still sitting comfortably on her head.

###

Bae shuffled into his room, barefoot and yawning, warm and drowsy, after a hot bath and a large cup of tea, two plates of ravioli (_filled with wild mushrooms, spinach and feta cheese_), and triple helpings of the delicious strawberries. Pad and pen in hand, he switched on the bedside light and clambered into bed, snuggling up in his sheets.

He began scribbling at once – his mind creating a most wonderful story about a little boy on an island, who came across a magical shell that would allow him to talk to all sea creatures and breathe underwater.

As his consciousness ebbed, his mind went into free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a new dream and he opened his eyes to clear turquoise water, and schools of bright-hued fish, sea flowers and sand. He took a few strokes, swimming like a dolphin, and faster than ever before, and felt the water rush past his ears.

The freedom was intoxicating. He could move in any direction or even just stop and float for a while, bathed by warm currents. His air bubbles made their way to the surface with every exhale, but they were the only thing down here in a hurry to leave. Seized by the sudden desire to go deeper, to explore, he dove, his vision clear and his breathing as easy as if he were strolling down the beach, collecting shells.


	4. Television

Gold threw his brandy down his throat in frustration, the burning sensation most welcome. Had this been the good stuff, it would have been a waste to chuck it down like lemonade, but one tentative sip from the glass had told him that getting this over with as quickly as possible was the best course of action.

The alcohol did not help. He was still restless and also freezing cold. Gold scowled at the TV screen behind the bar, and thrust out his glass for the barman to refill.

"Yesterday's mass whale stranding on Aurora Spit in Golden Bay has left twenty-four of the animals dead and local authorities expect the toll will continue to rise," the news anchor said, and Gold watched himself and some of his people on the screen, rolling one of the pilot whales onto its front, trying to refloat it. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine at the memory of the distraught animals, the general chaos and shouting, and the feeling of cool early morning fog on his skin. His clothes still smelled of salt, seaweed and fish, and the feeling in his small toe still hadn't returned fully. Every muscle in his body was screaming, but he was too wound-up to rest.

He knew it was impossible to save all of them, but the loss still stung.

"Close to one hundred volunteers worked all day Friday and most of today to help refloat almost two hundred pilot whales that became stranded on the narrow stretch of beach. Most of the whales that survived were refloated in the high tide, but were swimming in a confused fashion, David Nolan from the Storybrooke Aquarium and Marine Research Center told TVOneNews this afternoon-" Gold's bitter disappointment made way to fresh fury at the sight of the bespectacled reporter who had gotten in their way constantly, and who was now extending her violently orange mic towards his employee on-screen. "Mr. Nolan, can you explain to us why refloating can be problematic?"

"What the risk is, is you've got some of those whales in that pod which are determined to restrand and they'll be dragging the ones that have been refloated back onto the beach-" Gold made a mental note to have Nolan handle more of the Press in the future. The man must have been just as exhausted and frustrated as the rest of them had been at that point, but he was still donning his biggest toothpaste-ad smile and, for some reason, his disheveled state seemed to be adding to his overall attractiveness rather than diminish it. "It's sad but in a way it's how nature works. You've gotta be pragmatic about these things." Nolan ran a hand through his blond hair, and particles of sand rained down like fine golden dust. Gold found himself reminded of advertisements yet again- some ridiculously expensive shampoo, perhaps.

"How can people help a live stranded whale or dolphin?" Like fingernails on chalkboard, the reporter's voice nearly caused him physical pain (and the old speakers weren't helping, either). TV-Nolan's smile, however, didn't waver. Gold wondered whether it was true that smiling could always be heard in one's voice too – even when talking on the phone. Maybe he should have Nolan man the phones as well, once they got back. Did that guy ever not flash his perfectly straight, pearly-white teeth at people? Gold almost felt his own facial muscles ache in protest, as he watched.

"The most important thing to remember," Nolan said, "is that marine mammals are wild. They can carry diseases which are transferable to humans, and they can cause injury by thrashing their tails, for example. Do not put yourself at risk of injury. Keep large crowds, children and dogs away - to reduce the stress to which the whale or dolphin is exposed – and alert the authorities at once."

The reporter nodded. "So it's best not to approach them? Who do I call?" She asked.

"Many countries have _strandings networks_ of experts who are specially trained in how to deal with stranding emergencies and have veterinary specialists associated with them. Their involvement will help to ensure that the stranded individuals are treated kindly and appropriately. For this area, you should contact Cape Cook Strandings Network or Storybrooke Aquarium." Behind the two, a pilot whale trashed about in panic, sending damp towels flying, and people jumped back, some falling over. "If in doubt, wait for expert help to arrive. Should you choose to approach, always do so with utmost caution and remember the following–" Nolan made extra effort to speak calmly and clearly, checking each of his points off his fingers. "One, do not attempt to move a heavy whale or dolphin without adequate assistance and expert knowledge. It may cause it a serious injury. Two, always wash your hands thoroughly after contact. Three, make sure the blowhole- through which the whale or dolphin breathes- is not blocked or underwater. It is also helpful to keep their skins wet with water until-"

"Aurora Spit has seen quite a number of whale strandings in the past, so most volunteers aren't first-timers, but I am sure those tips are an important reminder to everyone out there to stay safe." The reporter cut across him, and poor Nolan looked slightly befuddled, clearly still hung up on his previous train of thought, as she went on. "There has been speculation that this recent stranding was caused by increased traffic in the Bay. After it became known that your people had captured a _live mermaid_–" She paused for effect- "in the waters not far off the coast and brought it to the Aquarium, many hopefuls– gold diggers and researchers alike- have set sail to maybe discover more where that first one came from." She looked at Nolan eagerly, and Gold clenched his jaw.

"While the disturbance clearly exposes the animals to increased temporary stress, it seems unlikely, that -" Nolan spluttered, now clearly out of his depth, but still resolutely smiling. He took a deep breath. "At this point, there is no way of telling for sure what caused the pod to beach."

Broadcast cut back to the studio and the anchor informed the viewers that, "CCSN, Storybrooke Aquarium and the volunteers called off help for the night but will be back at the beach tomorrow morning to keep the remaining whales comfortable and healthy."

Gold looked down at his half-empty glass. True, they had no solid proof that the craziness that was going down just off the Bay had caused the stranding, but he couldn't help feeling responsible. _His _people had captured Indigo and made a fuss about it – and this mess was what that had gotten them. It was _their_ mess. He had the distinct feeling that most of the animal rights activists, who had worked shoulder to shoulder with them over the past two days, would move on to camp outside their doors next – right after all of this would be over.

With a twinge of guilt he thought about Indigo in her tank. He knew it wasn't right. What had been done had been done, though – and she had been injured when the henchmen had brought her in. Was it morally wrong to keep her – even if only until her wounds had healed – and to conduct research on her in the meantime? Research to which she had not consented? Maybe it was her almost-human appearance that made him feel so uneasy, Gold thought. She was so much more than just another highly-intelligent marine mammal in a tank. If only he could figure out a way to establish communication, to connect with her. Perhaps she would be willing to answer his questions, if he found a way to ask nicely.

"We wish to express our unequivocal criticism of the appalling and irresponsible sensationalism and gold-digging that, it seems, even some of our most-valued colleagues have engaged in."

Gold's head snapped back up and, sure enough, his ears had not betrayed him. Milah, perfect make-up and rhetoric, was looking back at him, her bright red lips pressed into a thin, disapproving line.

"We chose to make our latest discovery public as soon as possible in the hopes that experts and enthusiasts alike would join forces with our excellent team here at Storybrooke Aquarium and Marine Research Center to further what is, no doubt, going to become the most exciting and groundbreaking research conducted in the field in a long time. Maybe our initial enthusiasm was misguided, but the invitation still stands."

Gold knocked back the remainder of his drink, the fiery kick of the alcohol dissolving the lump in his throat. _Damn, she was good_– and also full of shite. She should have become an actress- talent like hers, he thought bitterly, what a bloody waste.

"We beseech our fellows and the public not to allow their selfish interests to prevail over the principles that ensure the well-being of those animals that fascinate all of us. Their welfare should _always_ remain our number one priority. We need to reflect on the ethic that we already have in common: a fundamental consensus concerning the existing binding values, irrevocable standards, and fundamental personal attitudes that ensure the preservation of marine life, and the sustainable handling of the resources - which are the responsibility of all of us. Therefore, it is our responsibility to remedy this situation. Together."

"You one of them fish guys, Sir?" His gaze fixed on his wife's gunmetal-blue eyes, Gold emptied his glass a third time before the barman had even set down the bottle, and the slightly bewildered man took it in his stride to fill it to the brim once more. "Them poor things. It's a tragedy, really."

"Aye," Gold sipped at his drink. "That it is."

"We do understand that demand is high, but increasing public interest cannot be allowed to determine our actions. It mustn't become an excuse to neglect the animals in our care. Our curiosity should never be sated at the cost of those that we seek to understand better and have vowed to protect from harm and exploitation."

_Oh, bloody hell_. Gold leaned back and roared with humorless laughter. She truly was a master of her trade. Milah had a strong intuition for reading between the lines, for reading people like open books. She had always known just the right thing to say to get whatever she wanted. She toyed with words, twisted and turned them, until they clicked right where she needed them, when she needed them.

"Thus, it can only be in the best interest of all parties concerned, if we handle this exceptional situation responsibly and proceed deliberately. Patience has to be our virtue."

People muttered and nodded their approval. They had taken the bait. Milah was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and Gold's stomach turned at the sight. Snag valuable fish; manage your worm supply and try to collect the bonuses – that was how his wife operated. This would not end well.

"To try and meet the expectations of our colleagues and costumers – while never losing sight of our animals – Storybrooke Aquarium has decided to loosen our restrictions regarding public access. Beginning tomorrow, we will schedule short viewings that will be open to all those interested. A limited number of tickets will be sold via our official website – with quotas allocated to press, professionals, and the general public – in advance."

A few reporters raised their hands. Gold closed his eyes for a moment and had to resist the urge to throw his beverage at the TV.

"Tickets, access to the premises, and viewing schedules will remain subject to change without prior notice to ensure the well-being of our mermaid. Thank you for your understanding and patience in advance. We look forward to welcoming you, your family and friends at -"

The glass shattered, exploded in his hand, and Gold winced at the sharp pain as brandy mingled with blood. At least the alcohol would keep the cuts from getting infected, he thought darkly.


	5. Show

The heat and noise were unbearable. There were too many people here now, and they were scaring Indigo – and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. His mother was busy, and even if he elbowed his way over to where she stood with Killian Jones and Gus Gaston, she would not listen to him. Nobody in this place ever listened to him.

Frustrated, Bae stomped his foot a little as he turned to glare in the general direction of the adults. People were blocking his view. Stepping on his seat wasn't enough to get a clear shot of either Indigo, who had buried herself in the sand at the bottom of her tank again, or his mother. The only person he could see over the sea of shoulders and heads was Gaston, who towered over everyone, parting the waiting crowd like water, as he made his way over to the Cockpit.

_Oh, no._

###

"Stop moping and start mopping," Granny held out mop and bucket to her, and Ruby rolled her eyes dramatically. "It is not my fault they canceled your show for the viewing."

"Fine!" Flaring up, Ruby snatched the string mop from her hands, and forcefully plunged it into the bucket of steaming, soapy water, like someone trying to drown a cat by holding it under with a stick. "Sunday's ruined anyway – oh and my whole life, by the way, thanks for asking!" She added under her breath, shoving the mop back and forth over the floor, but her grandmother had already disappeared to the back and hadn't heard a thing.

Summer was almost over and she could have really used that money! Disgruntled, Ruby wiped at her eye with the heel of a damp hand. It wasn't this particular show, really. It would not have changed anything – but she wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet, either. Maybe she should not have gotten ahead of herself and looked at classes online. Maybe planning a schedule and pinning the brochures to her wall had been a mistake. Glossy pictures – that was all she was going to get this year, perhaps ever - and it hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. She watched the shiny, wet trail on the floor, the linoleum brightening at her feet, and sighed. Perhaps this was it. Everything her life should ever amount to. Maybe her dreams were too big. College wasn't for everyone.

Ruby plunged the mop in again and squashed the life's breath out of it to attack another square of floor with its lifeless corpse. Maybe it was for the best. Perhaps this was the universe's way of reminding her where her place was. Like she would ever fit in with _those _kids, anyway.

"Ruby! You gotta–"

A squealing sound and a yelp, followed by a chair and the mop clattering to the floor noisily - and Ruby found herself on her hands and knees, worriedly leaning over a stunned Baelfire on his back, who was gulping like a fish on land, eyes wide.

"Are you okay, Kid?" The diner had been empty a second ago, no need to put up the silly yellow warning signs, but watch the adults blame her for it, should Bae have gotten himself hurt. Ruby bit her lip anxiously. "The floor is wet," she said unnecessarily. "You know."

Bae sat up and touched a hand to the back of his head. "Ouch," he breathed, but focused on her face rather than his hand, as he withdrew it.

Ruby couldn't see any blood on his fingers. His guardian angel truly was at the top of its game. It deserved a hefty pay raise. Still, Bae was probably concussed.

"What in the name of–" Granny had reappeared, dropped her bottle crate on the bar, and was hurrying towards them. "Ruby!"

Ruby flinched. Here it went. She got off her knees and helped a shaky Bae to his feet, bracing herself for the royal dressing down coming her way, but before Granny had reached them, Bae gripped her arm with alarming force. He was as white as a sheet, swaying slightly where he stood, lips pressed tightly together.

Where was her mop bucket? Getting puked on would just make the icing on the _crap-cake _that was Ruby's Sunday – and it wasn't even noon yet. "You need to sit down," she said and picked up the chair he had sent tumbling down with him, and tried sitting him down. "Believe me, cereal and juice only taste good going down."

"No!" Bae protested impatiently and pushed her helping hands off him. "Ruby, I don't have time to argue with you!" He said, fixing her with a stern gaze that was worthy of the boss lady. The kid's impression of his mother – from his raised head, squared shoulders, and pushed out chin, right down to the characteristic hands-on-hips and thumbs-out gesture – was so accurate, it gave Ruby the creeps. He was absolutely nailing it – and the effect was not lost on her. She wasn't sure whether she was just impressed, or actually a little bit scared, but she froze in her tracks to listen either way. "You and me, we are going to the main aquarium _right now_!" He informed her, his tone making it absolutely clear that he'd not brook insubordination. "Indigo needs you."

Being dragged across the diner by her hand, Ruby managed a half-shrug and threw Granny a slightly bewildered look over her shoulder that was supposed to say: '_Whatever he's up to - I had no part in it- I swear!_'.

Resolute, Bae didn't let go until they were outside. The sun was up, the sky blue, and the park already packed with people. Families on their Sunday outing, mostly, and as per usual, and some youth groups too, but also a bunch of others, couples and singles of various ages, who had all gotten up at the crack of dawn for whatever incomprehensible reason, and had- apparently- nothing better to do than to spend their morning strolling about the aquarium.

It was a lot busier than their regular Sunday, which surprised no one. Tickets to see Indigo had sold out within seconds, every last seat in the Main Hall filled with excited kids, parents, scientists and reporters. Mrs. Montgomery would sure up the prices as soon as she had the chance. She only needed a good reason to justify it publicly. Animal health, maybe, exclusivity, or simply trainer wages, once training would begin and the masses' need for entertainment would be met. People complained about show-prices all the time, but still paid extra for V.I.P. day-passes and special shows - for fear of missing out. Ruby wondered who would get to work with Indigo, harboring no false hope herself. She was too young. They'd pick someone more experienced than she was, even if she offered to do it for free. With her college plans out of the window, she _would _do it pro bono- just for the _experience _and _exposure _\- and to pimp her applications come next fall, but even her boss wasn't that much of a cheapskate.

"Kid!" Ruby huffed, zig-zagging around the outside pools at a fast jog, dodging visitors. Why did people suddenly hold freaking _degrees _in _how to walk ridiculously slow and stop at the most inconvenient times, taking up as much space as humanly possible?!_ "Where's the fire, huh?"

He might have been a couple heads shorter than she was, shorter legs and all, but he sure was fast. She broke into a proper sprint to keep up. "Hey! Wait up!"

"She's letting the Ogre handle things!" Bae yelled back over his shoulder. "Hurry!"

That was a really bad idea. Ignoring the pain in her sides and her burning legs, Ruby sped up again and got ahead of Bae. If they let _him _have a go at it, he'd _filet _her, and render any future training-attempts pointless. Quite why Mr. Gold still kept that _Cesar Millan _on his payroll, and allowed him anywhere near his animals - or his people and guests, for that matter - Ruby didn't get. That brute would break Indigo, frighten her to death. His wasn't the right approach. Ruby yanked open a side-entrance, exchanged curt nods with security, and made for the ramps, Bae at her heels.

The crowd wasn't happy. She had become good at spotting the signs during the past two years. No wonder her boss and co-workers had such tense, sour looks on their faces.

"What's taking him so long?!" Mrs. Montgomery snapped, running a hand through her hair. Then she noticed them, and Ruby slowed into a trot. Jeez, that woman was scary when she was pissed. "Baelfire, what are you do-"

"Mama, we can fix this!" Bae called, skidding to a halt inches from her. "Wait! Ruby can fix this!"

"I don't - Is that true?" Panting hard, hands on her knees, Ruby looked up and the cold, blue eyes swept over her hot face. "Miss Lucas?"

Ruby knew that tone. She was stressed out, but not wanting to let it show. They had to tread carefully. One wrong move and -

"Yes, she can. We worked on a routine!"

_Oh, Bae! No_!

"You trained the mermaid?" Her boss's eyes narrowed, fixing her face, and Ruby hoped every blood cell in her body was as terrified as she was, and as immobile too, or her head would turn beetroot and blow the cover she hadn't known she needed. What was the kid doing? Did he want her dead?! "Against my husband's wishes?"

"Uhh, well..," Ruby spluttered, and Bae stepped on her foot, hard. She would kill him - later - if his mother didn't beat her to it, and had them both beheaded first. "I - it wasn't _training._" She could feel her survival instincts kick in and the adrenaline flooding her veins. Years of wriggling out of tight spots had her brain kick into _emergency-bs-gear._ Ruby took a deep breath. "I just wanted to - you know, it's harder to start training and set the _rules _if you don't establish them straight away. To do that, and do it successfully, you need to go slow, create a bond with the animal first," she explained, watching Mrs. Montgomery's eyebrows travel higher and higher up her forehead. "Have it trust you. Like - like _horsemanship_exercises." Her boss didn't look like a former horse girl, but, surprisingly, the term seemed to register with her. "We were just getting to know each other, really." Ruby shrugged. "To not engage _at all _would have meant a huge setback - cost us more valuable - _time._ Proper training would have had to be pushed back even further - and I _thought _\- what's the harm, if..." Ruby trailed off, looking at her feet guiltily for effect, but she hadn't missed the small smile now tugging at the corners of those perfectly contoured lips.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the pragmatic business-type, Miss Lucas." Yup, she was definitely smiling at her now, and the sight was even more terrifying than the dismissive, haughty frown. What had she gotten herself into? - What had _Bae _gotten her into? "I guess my husband can't fault you for making friends with the mermaid," she said. "At least _you _'re planning ahead." She threw a pointed glance over her shoulder - in the general direction of the cockpit. "Some foresight might have prevented this _disaster._" She considered Ruby for a long moment. "Miss Lucas, if you know a way to fix this, I'm all ears. It can't possibly get any worse. What have you got?"

Jeez, thanks for the _confidence_. Ruby looked around at the unhappy visitors. "They knew there would be no show included, right?" she asked.

"That doesn't mean they don't expect one," her boss said. "We need to get it out of the sand. Sirens didn't help," she huffed impatiently. "With the press present, something more invasive is probably risky, but -"

"It won't work. Not under these conditions." Ruby interjected quickly. She had seen the Ogre at work. The press would have a field day with that.

Her boss raised an eyebrow. "Conditions can be modified."

"Um," Ruby gulped. Now what?

"The lights," Bae said before Ruby had even had time to think. "Too bright."

Mrs. Montgomery looked at her for confirmation and Ruby nodded. Whatever game the kid was playing, she prayed he had a plan. The little foot stepping down on her toes once more seemed to suggest as much - either that, or he held a grudge for the wet floor and wanted to see her head on a spike. "Yes," Ruby said. "The brightness startles them. Research suggests that-"

Mrs. Montgomery stopped her with an impatient hand gesture. Not interested in research then. "Lights dimmed. We can do that." She waved over Jones and Nottingham, but then paused and turned back towards her. "You are sure you got this?" Ruby tried to look like personified competence and confidence, in spite of her clenching stomach and the queasiness it caused her. "Whatever you need, I can make it happen, but if I put this much confidence in you, you'll have to deliver, Miss Lucas. No blunders - everyone's heads are on the line here. This isn't child's play. There will be no do-overs if this backfires!"

"We got this, Mama!" Bae interjected again, before Ruby could open her mouth. She wanted to strangle him. Now.

Someone's flash went off right in her face, blinding her, and Ruby closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't back out now, she'd never get a promotion if she did, but if she went ahead, it would cost her her head, too. There was no safe way out. Well, if she was going to get the boot anyway, she might as well go all in and give this her best shot (and pray for a miracle). Ruby exchanged a quick look with Bae. "No cameras."

"We can't do that," her boss said firmly. "Customers want pictures."

"It's not like their photos and videos will be any good in this light," Ruby said dismissively, gesturing at the ceiling. "Not with their crappy phones and all. I was just thinking- once we got a proper show up and running- People would probably _pay _for good footage, right?" She asked innocently. "You know, DVDs, action-shots, _Selfies with Mermaid_, or something. Stuff they can post online or give as gifts?" She shrugged. "If they take their own crappy pictures - but what do I know."

Her boss blinked at her for a moment, then her face split into a wide smile, and it took Ruby all her willpower not to jump. That look was what predators gave you, right before they ate you alive. She was dead. Absolutely dead.

"Alright," Mrs. Montgomery said. "Let's roll then." Her tone was all business now. "Get this show on the road."

"People are getting restless," Killian Jones had finally managed to push his way through the crowd. "What you wanted me for? Heard something about lights? Keith's stuck at the entrance."

"Call off Gus. Miss Lucas is taking over." Their boss gave the walkie in his belt a pointed look, then turned back to Ruby. "Lights, cameras, anything else?" she asked.

Bae beat her to it once more. "Rows A through D need to be cleared. People can't touch the tank."

"Why's my son your mouthpiece, Miss Lucas?" she chuckled. "I won't bite your head off if you ask directly."

"Right." Ruby blushed and shot Bae a warning look. "It would be best to have a buffer zone. The noise-level might distract the mermaid," she explained, her mind working furiously to keep up with whatever shenanigans the boy was up to. "If visibility's an issue, I'd suggest we stick to the Orca shows' seating plan, moved back four rows, of course, and have the kids come to the front, adults in the back."

"Tickets have no assigned seats. We can do that." She turned to Jones again. "Please have staff ready to assist with reseating. Nottingham and the others will have to man the doors and ask everyone who's not press to erase their pictures and videos before leaving. Get Mrs. Nolan at the shop to put out anything and everything remotely mermaid, and have her prepare a box of free tokens - one per child - you know, the cheap plastic rubbish, small toys." She took a breath. "And we need a Mermaid Menu at the diner, half-price, I don't care what's in it. Just slap the name on it. Available lunch and dinner." Jones gaped at her. "And have the lights and sound crew wait for signal. We need everything dimmed for the show."

Ruby stifled a smirk. Granny would love that, having to come up with some stupid themed menu last minute - and having to sell it at half-price. She'd forget all about all the reasons she was angry with Ruby, if she had reasons enough to abuse the boss lady all night instead. Awesome.

"We're having a show?" Jones gaped at them, mouth hanging slightly open. "Now?"

"There won't be one, if you don't get going."

_Ouch_. He got the hint and turned away again to bark more orders into his walkie. This was _huge_. Ruby's heart threatened to escape through her mouth and run for it, screeching in panic. If she fucked this up, it would cost her more than her little job. It would cost her grandmother hers too. It would cost them their home. But hey, no pressure.

"What's the timeframe, Miss Lucas? How much can you give me?"

"Uh, probably 10, 15- " Bae took a step to the right, and put a hand behind his back to signal _up _without his mother seeing. Okay then. "Maybe 20 - 30." He waved his hand. "30 minutes, tops. It's no real show yet - just a bunch of tricks."

"It will have to do. You better make this good," Mrs. Montgomery said. "I'll head to the _bridge _now to introduce and you can take over from there. Direction and tech will be on standby to await your cue. Baelfire, I don't want you on the ramps, come on now and let Miss Lucas do her work. You can join me on the bridge, if -"

"No!" Bae protested. "I - that's not how- how-" He faltered under his mother's stern gaze. Ruby had to come to his aid this time.

"_Not how we planned it,_" she said firmly. "With all the added stress and excitement, deviating from training routine is a bad idea." She put her arm around Bae's shoulders. "They prefer children. Like dolphins. She'd be a lot calmer if he's there."

Mrs. Montgomery shook her head, looking back and forth between them. "So that's what you have been up to all day yesterday."

"That's my fault," Ruby said quickly. "He found me out and I allowed him to stay and help - and I asked that he keep it quiet. I'm sorry." She shuffled her feet. "I didn't want to get in trouble."

Her boss smiled. "We get better results if he's up there with you? That's what you're saying?" She looked at her son curiously. "Fine, but I want the safety protocol followed. Life vest at all times. No one in the water!"

"Of course!" Ruby assured her. "He'll _assist _me, but it's just for show! The kids will like it, though."

Mrs. Montgomery checked her watch. "Baelfire, we'll make an exception, but we _will _talk about this later! You will listen to whatever Miss Lucas tells you up there. She's in charge, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mama," Bae said in the sweetest little voice (that wouldn't have fooled Ruby in a thousand years, but seemed to work on his mother).

"Alright, places everyone!" She brushed down her hair and skirt and turned to leave, a quick hand squeezing Jones' shoulder in passing. Ruby had no time to think anything of it. She turned to Bae, who was grinning mischievously. "Come on, puppet master, let's grab you a vest!" Ruby said, pushing open the gate to the ramps, and the two of them strode up to the platform and _trainers' nook _.

"You got ten until we're on!" Her boss called after them and Ruby made an ok gesture over her head without looking back. Good thing she had been too furious to change out of her gear after they informed her that her Orca show was canceled this morning. All she needed to do was turn on her mic - and maybe get some liquid courage into her system to keep from passing out, but that would probably be pushing her luck too far. She _was _underage.

They quickly stopped at the trainers' nook, a small nook hidden from view right off the platform, where they stored all the hoops, balls and buckets, additional gear, and the vests. Ruby wiped her sweaty palms on her black and red suit and tightened her ponytail, then handed a violently orange PFD to Bae, who grimaced.

"You heard what your Mom said. We're lucky we're still alive." She punched his shoulder lightly. "What was all that, by the way? You hate me this much?"

Bae sniggered. "You should have seen your face," he gloated. "But don't worry. I got this."

"You better!" Ruby glared at him.

"Tell them to move back and dim the lights, and then gimme a minute to talk to her. I need to get her on board first."

"_Her_?" Ruby furrowed her brow. "You mean - the _mermaid?!_ \- Talk to the mermaid?! Baelfire, you're batshit insane! Absolutely nuts!" She shook her head like a horse bugged by a persistent fly.

Bae pulled the vest over his head and clicked it shut. "It's genius, you wait!" he said, sticking out his tongue, and turned on his heels a split second later to run across the platform and down the lower ramp - towards the tank. Hopefully his mother hadn't seen him go, or she'd have a stroke. He could have slipped and fallen in. _No running on the ramps and platforms_.

Feeling her own heartbeat in her tingling fingers and shaky legs, Ruby walked out onto the main platform slowly and stood at her mark to signal that she was ready (or as ready as she would ever be). The spotlights were still off, so she could see the sea of disgruntled, bored faces, but they hadn't spotted her yet. A deep breath now. This was just another show. She could do this - even if she had no clue what _this _was, exactly. _Smile and wave, smile and wave._

Headlights went on, illuminating what they called the Bridge - the Cockpit's elevated podium that was used for announcements - and her boss standing in its center, her hands linked and a relaxed, friendly expression on her face, as she stepped towards the mic.

"Distinguished guests, dear Children, Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Milah Montgomery-Gold and it's a pleasure to be here with you all today, and to welcome you to the first-ever official presentation of our newest addition to Storybrooke Aquarium and Marine Research Center: _Indigo_, the mermaid!" She paused, smiling, and the last few conversations died as heads turned in her direction and people clapped. "We apologize for the slight delay and would now like you to direct your attention to one of our most promising young talents - many of you may already know her from the _Orca Experience _shows - our trainer, Ruby Lucas!" Her voice was warm and cordial, laden with unspoken praise, but Ruby knew it was just an act; her cheerful tone just as fake and carefully studied as her facial expressions and body language. "Ruby-"

She hastily switched on her own mic. "Thank you, _Milah, _" Ruby said, equally chipper. They weren't on first name basis, but everyone was during shows. _Look, y'all, we are a big, happy family _and our team is _happy_, and the boss is _happy_, and our animals are _happy_, so you should be _happy_too, and should _happily_ spend all your money here! How does that sound? -_ Excellent_. So they were _Ruby _and _Milah _for the next hour or so, and it didn't matter that it felt like swallowing a fuzzy carpet to call her boss by her first name.

"Ruby will now treat all of us to a little _surprise _," _Milah _said, fake excitement in her voice. "Your passes, Ladies and Gentlemen, did not include a show, because it's still a work in progress. Ruby here, however, has kindly agreed to give us a glimpse into her work, an _exclusive preview _\- free of charge- so you can get an idea of what to expect in the very near future."

The news was met with excited muttering and enthusiastic clapping and cheering.

"We must ask you, however, not to record any videos or take any pictures during the preview. Once the show is finalized you will have sufficient opportunity to get all the footage you desire. Please respect our trainers' wishes - they are going out of their way to provide us with the best entertainment every day."

More muttering, less enthusiastic this time, and people rummaging in their bags, cameras being lowered, phones being switched off.

"To get started, we will have to make small adjustments regarding the seating arrangements and the lighting. Starting in a few moments, we will ask all children under the age of thirteen to come to the front - the front rows, starting with row F, are reserved for our little guests. Parents, you can either choose to keep your children in the back with you or send them with our friendly staff - white shirts and basecaps - to the children's rows. After the preview, the lights will be turned back on, and everyone will stay in their seats until collected by a parent or guardian." She signaled the staff to start moving along the rows to collect the kids and escort them to the front, like uniformed Pied Pipers of Hamelin. "Afterwards, we invite all families to a nice lunch at our diner. Ask for the new Mermaid Menu, it's 50% off today. Each child will also receive a free toy at the souvenir shop - while stocks last." _Milah _gave her the signal to get ready, and Ruby squared her shoulders. Here went nothing. "Now, I hope you enjoy the preview and have a wonderful Sunday with us at Storybrooke Aquarium and Marine Research Center!"

People clapped again, the headlights panned to her, and Ruby waited until the general commotion had died down and everyone had found their new seats, before she spoke. "Good Morning, dear Guests, and welcome to our super-secret preview. Don't clap too loudly or the guys outside will find out what we're up to!" She put her finger to her lips and the crowd laughed. "Just kidding. On a more serious note, for Indigo's safety, we had to lay down a few ground rules, so please listen carefully." Ruby took a deep breath and tilted her head to catch a glimpse of Bae, who had sat down cross-legged on the floor, his nose inches from the tank, right were the mermaid was still hiding in the sand. "Mermaids are shy and sensitive creatures," she said, walking a few steps and gesturing towards the tank. "Therefore lights will be dimmed during the show - and I must emphasize again that taking pictures or videos is not permitted. Flashlights and beeping noises would startle Indigo and we'd have to terminate immediately. So please, turn off your cameras, phones, and other electronic devices, and store them in your bags until the lights are back on. Thank you." Ruby switched on the platform's soft floor spotlights. "Another - slightly odd - request, please do not clap. I know you will want to - or at least I hope so," she laughed her show-laugh. "But for Indigo's sake, please refrain from doing so."

While the adults turned off their gadgets, Ruby turned to the children- tiny balls of excitement threatening to go off at any moment, fidgeting and buzzing in their seats, their faces flushed and eyes shining like Christmas Morning. Ruby loved kids. It was the adults who made her nervous. She'd be fine, if she focused on the kids. "Is everyone here ready?"

Her question was met with loud screams of '_YEAH!_ ' and she put her finger on her lips again, raising her eyebrows, then repeated the question. This time she got a whispered ' _YES! _' back and gave them the thumbsup. "Alright, very good! Then - let's hit the lights, maestro!" She gave the cue and lighting was slowly dimmed down until the hall was almost completely dark. They had even dimmed the headlights to a bare minimum.

Everyone waited. Ruby's heart drummed in her ears. She turned her head. Bae still sat there, but he was gesturing now. This was insane. "It's Indigo's first day and there are a lot of people here today, so she is a little nervous. Will you guys help her?"

The children whispered '_yes_' again, and Ruby smiled. They were so eager to do this right and trying hard to keep as quiet as possible. "Awesome! The most important thing you can do to help is to keep absolutely still and quiet once we get started," Ruby whispered back. "Now, I know that's super hard, so let's practice. When I give the signal-" she put her thumb, middle- and ring finger together, pointer and pinkie raised.

"That's the _silent fox_, duh!" A small, dark- haired boy shouted, and was immediately shushed by the others. Ruby smirked. "And what does the_silent fox _tell us, Nicholas Zimmer?" she asked. She knew most of the local kids. They had gone to the same school, given that the town only had one for all ages, and a lot of them were at her shows regularly.

"To keep our traps shut and listen," Nick grumbled, sinking lower in his seat. His older sister Ava caught Ruby's eye and shook her head, the most dramatic, exasperated look on her face Ruby had ever seen on an eleven-year-old.

"Thank you for explaining it to us again," Ruby said. "So-" She repeated the gesture and the kids caught on, putting the hand signal up immediately. "Look at that, guys, I don't think your parents got it yet!" The kids turned in their seats, and a few adults copied the gesture uncertainly. "I know we're at an _Aquarium_, but can I get everyone's _foxes _, please?" Ruby enjoyed dragging the adults out of their comfort-zone like this. "Thank you." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "So, once you see a fox, we will need absolute quiet. No talking, shouting or clapping. That's very, very important." She made another fox and at least ¾ of the hall followed her lead. Close enough.

"Good," she said. "Now let's ask my assistant _Baelfire_," she emphasized the name to get his attention, "if he and Indigo are ready for us. Bae?"

Bae got up and walked towards her, shaking his head quickly as he passed her, and then sat down at the edge of the platform. Indigo shot after him like a torpedo and vanished from view again, hiding at the edge. Ruby almost jumped back at the sudden movement. "I guess, we need a little more time." Her face was hot, tiny trails of sweat trickling down her back. She shuddered and turned towards the kids again. "Since we can't talk later - there must be stuff you want to know about Indigo. Now is your chance!"

Tiny hands punched the air at once. Ruby pointed at Ava.

"Is Indigo her real name? How old is she?"

"Yes, yes it is." Oh boy. This had been a bad idea. Ruby beamed at the girl. "And I have no idea. I haven't asked her yet. But I will find out for you, I promise."

She pointed at the butcher's daughter. "Yes, Grace?"

"What's her favorite color?"

"Why blue, of course!" Ruby said. "Indigo blue."

That answer seemed to be cause for concern, as the girls around Grace immediately huddled closer together and put their heads together to whisper. Maybe pink had been the desired reply.

"What does she eat? What's her favorite food?" The blonde girl with the pigtails, who was sitting next to August, asked. She was wearing a white tank top and red dungarees. Of course she'd ask about the food. "Well, Emma- I am not entirely -"

"It's bananas!" Bae shouted over his shoulder, and a few people laughed.

"Okay, apparently, the answer is: bananas," Ruby repeated into her mic. "Indigo loves bananas. Who would have thought."

"Really?" Emma scrunched up her face. "They're gross."

"Tastes differ, Emma," Ruby said, grinning down at her co-workers' daughter. Emma Nolan was a handful, but could also be frickin' darn cute- if she wanted to be.

August raised his hand. "Is she a princess?" he asked, and Ruby had to shut down the other boys' laughter with a stern look.

"That's a _valid _question, Nicholas!" Ava snapped at her brother. "She might very well be! What do _you _know?!"

_Jeez_. Ruby got out the fox again and the kids fell silent, although Nicholas was giving every impression of wanting to retort. They'd all be here until next week, if she allowed the mechanic's kids to get into it.

"She might be," Ruby said slowly, and Ava looked smug. "Though I don't know for sure. Another one for the list."

"Thank you," August said.

"You're welcome." Such a polite kid, but also kind of a loner.

Nicholas raised his hand and Ruby her eyebrows, before pointing at him. "Yes, Nick?"

"Can she talk to dolphins?"

"Yes." Ruby lied. It wasn't like they'd ever find out the truth.

She pointed at the small girl sitting next to Emma. "Yes, Tally?" Her real name was Tallulahbelle Green, but everyone called her Tally.

"Does she sing?" Tally asked. "Mermaids sing and collect sparkly things, don't they?"

"I haven't heard her sing, but maybe she does," Ruby answered. "She didn't have anything sparkly on her when she was found, but she might have things back - _home _."

"Does she have any brothers and sisters?" Ava asked.

"That's another one for my list," Ruby said. "I really should have done my homework." She grinned. "Any more questions?"

_Crickets_. Apparently not. Whatever Bae was doing, she hoped he was almost done. "Last chance - anyone?" Still nothing. Okay then. Ruby rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet a little. "Then I think we should be ready. Are we? Baelfire?" _Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyesplease _-

"Yup," Bae got to his feet and came over to stand beside her. Ruby could see the mermaid peeking over the edge nervously to keep him in view. "All set."

"So, _Bae _, tell everyone what we're doing today?" Ruby said. What she really meant was: tell _me _what on earth is happening here, but she couldn't have phrased it like that, could she?

Bae grinned. "We're playing a game, _Ruby _." The little shit had copied her show-voice. She'd kick him in the shins for that later.

"Cool!" She said, fake-thrilled, as though this was an exchange they had rehearsed. "What game? A ball game, maybe?"

"Nah, that's not a good idea," he said slowly, as if thinking about it. "She throws _like a girl_." He pointed at Indigo over his shoulder, who promptly made a sulky face and sunk a little lower, blowing bubbles in the water. _How did he do that?_

"Excuse you!" Ruby laughed. "That's not very nice. Girls can throw, and run, and jump, and climb just as well as boys can!"

"Okay, okay," he waved a hand, and Indigo came back up. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We'd like to play _Simon Says _, though. You're Simon."

"Oookay," Ruby raised her eyebrows. He wanted a copycat game? Alrighty then. She made another fox gesture to be safe.

"Simon says - lift your left arm and wave hello!"

Bae rolled his eyes, but did as he was told- and so did Indigo.

"Sit down!"

Neither of them moved.

"Simon says turn around three times!"

Both Bae and Indigo did, but she was a little slower than he was, keeping a close eye on his movements, it seemed. Ruby had no idea how, but he must have gotten her to copy whatever he was doing.

"You're good. Okay. Simon says do a shoulder stand!"

Bae shot her a hateful glance, but sat down and did. Indigo dove under and stuck out her tail and fin instead. This was fun. "Eh, she was a little slow, wasn't she?" Ruby asked the audience. "But we're not eliminating anyone just yet. It's a little harder to play this in water."

Will and Nicholas laughed and rolled their eyes.

"What? You don't believe me? Try it yourselves the next time you're in a pool then!" She wagged a finger at the sniggering boys. "Do six jumping jacks!"

Nothing happened.

"Simon says stick out your tongue!"

Bae turned sideways and did, and so did Indigo. Was she laughing?

"Touch your toes- err, fins!"

Bae touched his trainers and Indigo grabbed her fin.

"You're both out!" Ruby shook her head. "Too bad."

"No!" Bae protested. "Give us another chance. There was water in my ears!"

Ruby looked at the audience. _Yeah, right_. "Do they deserve another chance?" she asked and people nodded, the kids both whispering 'yes' and nodding, so she said "You're lucky. They like you. Okay, last chance. Here we go-"

"Simon says clap once!" - They did.

"Simon says clap twice!" - They did.

"Clap three times!" - Nothing.

"Simon says touch your nose!" - They did. Indigo wiggled hers too, nearly causing Ruby to burst out laughing. Bae had to introduce them later. She was adorable.

"Touch your shoulders!" - Nothing. Ruby pointed at them. "I see we're paying attention now. Good."

"Simon says run or swim around the pool like a dolphin!"

Bae rolled his eyes again, but got up anyway and made to jog around the pool, Indigo at his heels, the two of them speeding once around the entire tank before they came to a halt at the platform again. Bae was panting, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead, and Indigo copied him.

"Oh, come on. That wasn't that bad!" Ruby said. "You need to exercise more. Let's start right now. Simon says do a backflip!"

Bae gaped at her, hesitated, then plopped down on the platform, and for a wild second Ruby thought he was making the silent fox sign, but then she recognized that _both of them_ had signed ' _no_' using actual ASL, and were shaking their heads.

"What do you mean '_no_'?!" She chuckled, and the audience laughed with her. "You two are just lazy." She exchanged a quick look with Bae. "Here, let me show you." Ruby took three great strides towards the audience, took a deep breath, and stepped shoulder-width apart, raising her arms over her head and facing forward. She bent her knees, swung her arms from high over her head to back past her hips; then back towards the ceiling. And she jumped- doing a perfect backflip, sticking the landing.

To her surprise, the audience was clapping but clapping silently, using the appropriate ASL sign. She spun around to look at Bae, who, no doubt, had gotten everyone to do this. He was still sitting on the floor, grinning like an idiot, and wet from head to toe. Ruby looked at the mermaid. She must have jumped, too- too bad she had missed it- but was now 'clapping' along with everyone else. Ruby bowed in all directions. Bae and the mermaid copied her.

"Hey!" She said. "I didn't say _Simon says _! You two suck at this game!"

They both folded their arms across their chests and Ruby laughed. "Well, I guess that means we're done for today. You had your second chance." She turned towards the audience. "Thank you all for playing! I hope you have enjoyed our little preview. Please remain seated and silent until the lights are back on. Parents, please come collect your children." She bowed again. "My name is Ruby Lucas, and I, Baelfire, and Indigo the mermaid wish you all a wonderful day at Storybrooke Aquarium!"

The crowd ASL-clapped again and Ruby watched Indigo laugh soundlessly, copying them of her own accord. Bae waved to get her attention, pointed at the ceiling and then at her cave. She - _signed no_. Not copied him doing it- actually _signed _it herself. So that was how they communicated. Bae signed yes- twice- and Indigo finally dove for her cave. He got up and made to stand beside Ruby. She signaled the tech guys and the lights went back on gradually, blinding everybody just a little bit.

Slowly, people filed outside, parents waiting in line to pick up their kids, and Ruby and Bae headed to the trainers' nook. They had done it. They had actually done it!

"That _was _insane, you know." Ruby beamed at him.

"Told you," Bae said. "She's awesome. A little stubborn, maybe."

"_Stubborn_," Ruby laughed. "How did you do that?"

Bae shrugged. "We played copycat yesterday. Asked her to play again- but she was scared of the people at first." He took off his PFD and handed it back to Ruby.

"You asked her to-"

"Yup."

Before she could ask anything else, he had dashed off again. Seriously, what had happened to not running on wet surfaces? Ruby unplugged her mic, left it at the trainers' nook, and hurried after him. He had sprinted back out onto the platform and sat down cross-legged at the edge. There was no sign of the mermaid, though.

"Kid, you can't sit here without a vest on. Your Mom is going to kill me-"

"Nah, she's not," Bae said. "We just gave her what she wanted. Show was great." He didn't look at her, as she plopped down beside him, but kept staring down into the water. Where did the sudden gloominess come from?

"True," Ruby said, putting an arm around him. "Hey, penny for your thoughts?"

He looked at her then, his little face troubled. "Did you see her tail? She won't let me help. She _says _it's not bothering her- but she's lying!"

Mermaids could lie? "Doc's scheduled to show his face around here later, I could ask to have Indigo put on his list?" Ruby offered. "Maybe he can help?"

"Doubt it," Bae sighed. "But thanks."

"Don't worry," Ruby nudged him. "She'd tell you if anything was seriously wrong, I'm sure. Come on, let's head over to the Diner. Hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream? My treat."

Bae sighed again, stretching. "Okay."

They got to their feet and headed for headquarters to take the shortcut to avoid the masses, but were stopped by Mrs. Montgomery at the Cockpit, who did indeed look at them like Christmas had come super early this year. Ruby smiled back uncertainly.

"Miss Lucas," Her boss nodded appreciatively. "You did good. Next week's already sold out. You should aim for a 60 minute show, as soon as I've cleared this with my husband."

"Um, thank you-" Ruby hesitated. Had she just made head_mermaid_trainer without even trying? Without even doing any of the work? "I- Bae, how about you go ahead? I'll catch up," she said and nudged the kid, who, to her surprise, did shuffle towards the exit without further ado. She'd have to cheer him up somehow once she got to the Diner, but first, she had to try and fix this mess.

Mrs. Montgomery was still smiling at her. "We could up your hours, if it's a scheduling conflict?"

"It's not that," Ruby said quickly. "It's- I just graduated, and -" Did she really want to come clean? Tell her boss that it had all been her son? That might get both of them in more trouble than her honesty was worth? Ruby worried her lip.

"Ah, still weighing your options. Well, I hope for our sake that local schools offer great programs. It would be a shame to lose you," Mrs. Montgomery laughed. She paused, thinking. "You know, my husband and I are still looking into setting up a scholarship program for promising young talents like yourself. Maybe we can speed that up a little- if you're interested- the only catch would be staying with us part time."

Ruby's mouth went dry. _What _?! She didn't dare believe her ears. That sounded too good to be true? If this worked out- she could go to school, and keep her job, and train Indigo, and maybe even accept one of the places she'd already been offered- UNE, maybe, or UMM? Possibly this fall, too? "I haven't decided yet, but tuition's due very soon," she said. "I was going to discuss my options with Granny -" She didn't feel comfortable sharing that she hadn't told anyone about the acceptance letters yet, because she couldn't have afforded any of the schools anyway.

"Like I said, I'll have to talk it through with Murchadh, but if you leave a list of your preferred schools and programs on my desk, and if your grandmother agrees, I'm fairly positive we can figure out something that works for everybody. If you're interested?"

"I - of course, that would be-" Ruby spluttered, her head spinning. "I'd be honored to be consid- I mean, that would be amazing. Thank you!" She finished breathlessly. Okay, screw honesty. How could she not agree to this deal? Bae would understand, if she explained it to him. He knew how badly she wanted this.

"Lovely," They shook hands. "Let's schedule a little meeting next week to go over the details."

Ruby nodded.

"And you go think about what school's deserving of a clever head like yours in the meantime, Miss Lucas. Don't sell yourself short."

She blushed even more deeply and stood rooted to the spot, too stunned to speak, her heart racing and eyes watering. She would have punched the air, but her arms and legs wouldn't move - and neither would her mouth. This was huge. Just super freakin' _ginormous_.


End file.
